Harry Potter the founders son
by chaser10
Summary: What if there was another universe and Harry was thrown into it. What will Dumbledore do. Harry's parents are alive and well. He has also found peace as well in the new universe. PLEASE REVIEW. FIRST FANFIC
1. To a new universe

harry potter was sitting alone in his bedroom while practicing spells with his new wand he had just got from diagon ally. "there you are harry" exclaimed his mother from the door. she was carrying his cloths that he would need for going to hogwarts in a few days. harry already knew a few spells dew to his father being an aura. "where else would i be" answered harry. his mother just smiled and made her way over to him.

"well, i thought that you would be in the dueling room dew to you're father being back so early" answered his mother with a smile. harry just smiled back. he couldn't wait to go to hogwarts. his parents often told him tales about the magnificent castle where they had grown up and had fallen in love. "well, i think that it's time for you to go and visit the black's because i think that a certain godfather wishes to spend time with you before you go rushing of to hogwarts. harry just nodded and made his way down the spiral staircase. he made his way to the door. he pushed the front door open but was hit with a blinding white light what made him unconscious.

when harry woke up, he found himself on a hospital bed staring at a cold white ceiling. harry just looked confused until a face appeared at the door. harry took one glance over there and found himself staring into the face of rowena ravenclaw. harry just starred in shock at the lady who had blond hair. she had a slim frame. her hair reached her waist and framed her face brilliantly. harry just stared in shock at what he was seeing. one of the founders was standing right in front of him wearing a smile. harry had to blink but then he realized that he wasn't wearing his glasses. he looked around for his glasses but found none on the bedside table at the side of him. "don't look so panicked, i used a spell what repaired you're vision" stated rowena with a glorious smile. harry just nodded his head at that response. rowena made her way over to him where she knelt at the side of the bed with a potion in hand. "why are you here" she asked blankly. "well, i never meant to come here, i just walked out a front door and the next think i know, i woke up in this hospital type thing" said harry looking around at all the potions and hospital beds scattered around the place. rowena just nodded while looking like she was deep in thought. "well, i think that its time to go and grab something to eat, don't you" asked rowena. harry just nodded his head. Harry lifted himself from the white sheets and made his way over to where Rowena was waiting for him. she offered her hand, Harry took it with a generous smile. Harry really needed to be supported by someone else's wait because he just felt way to weak to keep himself up. he then noticed that he thought he recognized this place from somewhere where he had been. "Harry, do you recognize this place" exclaimed Rowena who looked like she could read his mind.

"vaguely" answered Harry who looked confused. they started strolling through the halls towards a dining room which was lightened by a chandelier hanging from the ceiling what was enchanted to look like the night sky. When harry looked towards the table, he saw a man he never thought he ever would. Godrick Gryfindor sat at the end of the table between people who looked like Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin. then, nearest them sat a girl with shorts what reached even higher then her thy. she was wearing a top what didn't even try to hide her beautiful stomach, what Harry thought was just the right size and shape. He then looked up towards her face and saw raven black hair like his. it framed her face perfectly. Overall, Harry thought that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and was keen to know her name. thinking about it, he thought that she looked a lot like Rowena Ravenclaw but with a more petite figure and more elegant.

once Harry was seated, he then looked around so see everyone's eyes on him but his eyes stopped as his eyes landed on the pretty girl who was staring at him. Once they had broken there eye lock, some food arrived around everyone. Harry suddenly had a greedy look in his eyes as he eyes the food. He then started to dig into the food what was lying right in front of him. everyone had finished when elf's popped out of knowhere and took the dishes back with made there way back out the room and started down the halls Harry and Rowena had come from. "well son, how did you get here" asked Godrick Gryfindor.

"well, i just happened to appear here from my old place" replied Harry looking a little disappointed that they didn't know how he had got there. Once the group had got back to the hospital, Rowena placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and led him to a bed. She placed a hand on his fore head and found a lightening bolt shaped scar. She had a puzzled look on her face for a moment before shaking her head and pushed the thought back until she was going to ask him about it. When Harry's head had landed on the soft pillow, he had fell straight to sleep while looking at the pretty girl who was looking right back. Rowena had noticed the girl looking at the boy and noticed that the boy looked quit muscular. She had already approved because she knew what the girl would be thinking.


	2. Meeting and information

the next morning, Harry looked up to the white ceiling to see the girl standing there wearing exactly the same as what she had done the night before. "hello" asked Harry nervously. the girl looked surprised for a moment before a big smile crept on her face.

"hello" answered back the girl. she then just continued to stare into his emerald eyes.

"is there something you need" asked Harry, curiously.

"yes, i would like to get to know you, what is you're name". it was then that Harry realized that she had the most beautiful voice, it felt like he was talking to a goddess. "Well, my name is Harry Potter" answered Harry. The girl looked confused for a moment before shaking her head. "You can't be, we know the Potter and they don't have a son called Harry Potter" answered the girl.

"Well, what's you're name" asked Harry, curiosly.

"Ravenclaw, Helena Ravenclaw" answered Helena with a shrug of the shoulders like it didn't mean anything to her. "Nice name" answered Harry truthfully. She just nodded her head in understanding. It was then that Salazar Slytherin made bus appearance known. "Hi dad" called Helena to Salazar.

"Hi, my daughter" called back Salazar. Harry was shocked for a second. He had just witnessed Salazar Slytherin being called a father. Harry had to guess that he was married to Rowena Ravenclaw because of the surname of Helena. "I see that you are socialising with the stranger" exclaimed Salazar coldly. Harry thought that Salazar must be a bit cold towards his or it must have just been him normally. "My names harry, sir" called Harry towards Salazar who was moving towards the door. "I know" called back Salazar without a hint of curiosity. "Be a bit nicer towards him dad, he hasn't done anything to me" exclaimed Helena a bit annoyed.

"Not yet, he has probably been sent by that Dumbledore block who keeps trying to steel the school. Helena just nodded her head but she silently disagreed with her father. She thought that the boy looked like he didn't want to be there and that he was brought there against his will. "Alright, but can I stay here with him for a bit" asked Helena to Salazar. He looked at Harry for a moment before slowly nodding his head. She just smiled and sat back next to Harry who just smiled.

When the time came for Helena t eave the hospital due to the founders needing to speak to him, she just waved at him and went. She thought that she liked the look of him and caught him a few times staring at her figure. She noted that he looked about ten years old. She thought that she might want to date him but not for a while due to there age. She was only ten aswell. She also noted that he had a loto f muscle for his age, she smiled at the thought.

The founders entered the hospital all wearing different coloured robes. Godrick was wearing red robes. Helga was wearing yellow robes. Salazar was wearing green and Rowena was wearing blue. "Why hello, Harry" exclaimed Rowena who started to walk over to him. "Harry, if I may call you that" asked Godrick from behind Rowena. Harry just nodded."well, we have come to a conclusion, we think that you were brought here against you're will so we think that you cannot return to where you were. So, we have decided to train you. You seem to be in pretty good shape, let's just hope that you can continue that form in magic and wand less and animagus" finished Godrcick.


	3. Training!

Harry awoke the next morning to bright sunlight streaming in from the windows of the hospital. He then heard the thunderous noises the hospital doors being opened. Harry crooked his neck in the direction he knew where the doors were and saw Gryfindor standing in the doorway. "Ah, he's awake" exclaimed the founder to some people behind him. Harry then noticed that the people standing behind him were the other founders. While Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw looked at him in a motherly way, Slytherin looked at him with disgust written across his face. "You're trading shall begin today before breakfast" spoke Slytherin surprising everyone. "Well, yes, Salazar is correct, you shall go on a morning run around the castle, you will then attend the great hall where everyone else is having breakfast" announced Godrick.

"You said everyone else, who were you referring to" asked Harry cautiously.

"Oh yes, Helena and her friends I believe" answered Rowena with a smile. Harry was now dreading going to the great hall after his run. He wasn't worried about Helena being there it was just the fact that her friends would be there. Harry never did get a king with people he had never met before, especially the friends of someone he had only just met. Harry got dressed and started to run around the castle until Godrick would tell him to stop. When he eventually did tell him to stop, Harry was sweating from head to toe as he made his was towards the hospital showers.

when harry entered the great hall, silenced descended on the hall. Helena just looked u from her plate when she heard the noise level drop. When she saw him, she just smiled and went back to eating. Harry looked at the round table full of two other girls not including Helena. There was also a boy there who looked around the same age as Harry. Harry started to make his way over to the table where Helena and her friends sat. "Hella Harry" greeted Helena from beside him. Harry just nodded back to her.

"Who are you" asked the boy from across him.

"I could say the same about you" retorted Harry not liking the kids behaviour.

"Toby brown" answered the boy.

"Harry Potter" answered Harry.

"Well, what you doing here" questioned toby.

"I came from another universe accidentally with no warning" answered Harry truthfully.

"What have you come to do, gain info and take it to a mean wizard who want to take down the founders" questioned toby who obviously hadn't listened to what Harry had just said. "No, as I said, I have come from a different universe" replied Harry who was starting to get annoyed with toby. "Well, I don't believe you" retorted Toby with a smirk."I kind of got that message" answered Harry. All the girls just sighed, they knew Toby would react to Harry like this. He had never trusted new people and took them a while to gain his trust and they had known him for a good few years. "Well, I'm Savannah Smith" interrupted the girl who had black hair like Helena had inherited from her mother. Harry just nodded and turned to the other girl. "Rose Tulip" exclaimed the girl with blond hair. Harry just nodded and went to start eating his breakfast.

The founders entered the hall just before Harry had finished eating his breakfast, they were all carrying a box each. "alright, Harry, these are wands for you to try out as we noticed that you didn't have a wand on you last night" exclaimed Godrick walking up to Harry. Harry reached for the box what Godrick was carrying. Harry opened the box to see a brown wand with gold streams running through it. He didn't fell a special pull he knew he should if the wand was destined for him. He picked up the wand and gave it a bit of a wave and noticed that Savannah's goblet exploded right before she was going to pick it up. "I'm so sorry ,Savannah" exclaimed Harry with a apologetic expression.

"it's fine" answered Savannah who didn't look like she cared at all. Harry quickly let go of the wand and placed it back in the box. Helga then gave him her box. He pulled of the lid to see a slight goldish wand what had bronze streaks running through it. Harry didn't bother to pick it up as he again didn't fell the pull and didn't want to risk another incident. Helga took back the box and strolled of. Salazar then came up to him and handed his the box. Harry pulled of the lid to see a completely black wand with silver streams. Harry, again didn't feel a pull so just handed the box back. Rowena then came forward and handed over a box. Harry again took the lid of to see a a pure blue wand with green streams running through. Harry didn't feel a pull so just handed it back over. "well, it doesn't seem that any of the wands we have a good for you so, we will have to make one with you're help to that means, getting through the training today what doesn't need a wand which is animagus and potions training with Rowena and Salazar. we will then tonight make a wand which will be the most powerful and suited to you wand there is" exclaimed Godrick smiling. Harry was then instructed to go to his chambers and unpack the things the founders had given him.

Harry came down into the hall, two hours later which a beaming smile. he had found in his chambers that he had an invisibility cloak just like his fathers. he had then found a book on how to make a map of hogwarts. Harry then thought that after his charms training, he would be able to charm the map just like the marauders map. There also had been a mixture of all the colors of the houses in the bedroom. He had already learned that there were no houses yet at hogwarts but the founders must have all given the room a bit of there colors. There had been a four poster bed in the center and a desk on the far side. There was also a bed side table with a glass that whenever you wanted water, you could just ask the glass to come up with water and it would refill.

Harry walked over to the table where Helena sat with her friends who were all eating lunch. It looked like all of them had not moved an inch from breakfast. Harry took the seat next to Toby. Unfortunately, it was the only place free. "Where you been" mumbled Toby who had half his lunch in his mouth. He half reminded Harry of Ron back at his old universe. "seeing what my new chambers looked like" answered Harry, hoping it was the right answer. Toby just nodded his head and went back to eating. "Haven't you got training with Helga and Salazar this afternoon" asked Savannah. Harry nodded his head in confirmation. "Well, me and Helena want to join you" stated Savannah confidently.

"You will have to talk to the founders because i don't mind" replied Harry, truthfully. When all the kids had finished there lunch, they went to see the founders who were all gathered in Godrick's office. "Well, to what do we owe the pleasure of you kids" stated Rowena with a kind smile.

"We want to join Harry in training" answered Toby.

"Well, i think that you need to see and hear what Harry does in the training and if you want to join after a few month's, then you can" replied Godrick with a smile. "We want to join him now" answered Toby, stubbornly.

"You can't because you don't all have enough power to handle what we are going to be teaching him, however, he does" confirmed Godrick with a frown. The kids walked out, however, Harry was asked to stay. "Alright Harry, we are going to start you training, you will start with Salazar teaching you potions and then Rowena can teach you animagus" stated Godrick. Harry just nodded and turned to Salazar who had already started to walk out the office door and stroll down the halls towards the dungeons where the potions labs were. Harry was intrigued because he had never seen hogwarts in his time let alone when the founders were alive. when they arrived in the dungeons, it was pure black with cauldrons scattered around the plain room. Harry also saw ingredients on the far wall and a desk for Salazar at the front of the room. "Alright kid, sit down at the front desk" exclaimed Salazar pointing to the desk nearest his front desk. Harry wondered over there and looked into the cauldron which looked to have been recently cleaned. "Now, i will teach you how to brew potions that you didn't even know existed. you will follow the instructions what i tel you and do it perfectly, i will not except failure, if you fail today, i will make an exception as you look like you haven't even looked at a cauldron" started Salazar who looked quit bored.

It had been 2 hours now and Harry's talent seemed to be in potions as he looked like he had been doing it for about 15 years. Salazar was very hapy as he finally had someone he could teach who was actually good. Harry made his way out the dungeons to see Helena waiting for him. "Thought i might escort you as this is you're first time here, am i right" asked Helena looking him up and down. She looked to be slightly licking her lips at the already forming stomach muscles and tones chest and arms. Harry was starting to blush at her stare and decided to do it back. He saw her silky smooth, long legs what he shorts didn't bother to hide. He also saw her stomach was he also though was perfect. He glanced at her chest what looked to have a two little forming mounds but she was only ten so there was nothing overly there. The two of them made there was to the great hall where there were Helena's friends waiting there. Toby looked with venom in his eyes at Harry walking into the hall with here. Harry guessed that he had a crush on her. the founders joined the five of them. Toby excused himself earlier than Harry thought was necessary. He glanced at Helena who had a sad look in her eyes. He then glanced at Rowena who was staring at the form of Toby walking out the hall. "I think its time for you to start with you're animagus training" stated Rowena who was still looking at the doors. She then got up and walked out the doors, Harry following. They both made there way to the Transfiguration classroom what looked to be much better lightened than the dungeons. There were desk's scattered everywhere and a front desk. There were animals placed all around the room. Harry saw that the room was decorated in blue colors. He guessed that Rowena taught Transfiguration. "Alright Harry, i am going to give you a potion what will show you what you're animagus form is" said Rowena who still had a sad look in her eyes. "Rowena, can i ask you a question" asked Harry. Rowena just nodded.

"what's going on with Toby and Helena and you" questioned Harry, curiously. Rowena took a deep breath and let in out slowly.

"Have you heard of a betrothal contract" asked Rowena and guessed that Harry would work it out from there. Harry's heart suddenly stopped beating at hearing them words. if he thought what he thought she was going to say, i would mean that Helena was destined to marry Toby. "Is she going to marry him" asked Harry. She nodded her head and went to get the potion. She returned with a green looking liquid. She handed it over and went to her desk to await the result. She saw him beginning to slump and saw him fall onto a desk nearby.

Harry felt like he was floating on a bed of clouds. He looked around him and saw that he was in a forest. Harry suddenly thought that this must be the habitat of the animal. Harry then saw a shadow coming out of the shadows in the trees. The shadow then came out the trees and Harry saw a completely black panther. The panther then went back in the shadows. "well, i wonder how long it is till i come round" exclaimed Harry. He then saw another shadow what emerged and he saw a wolf. Harry was in shock. It went back into the trees and another shadow what looked like it was close to the ground. It slithered out and he saw a snake of all creatures. The snake then went back into the trees suddenly, the environment changed. Harry thought that that was it before he felt breath on his neck. Harry slowly turned and what he saw behind him made him nearly pass out. There right in front of the poor boy, was a Hungarian Horntail. The massive dragon bowed to him and went back into the distance.

Rowena was starting to get worried about how long Harry was taking. He had been unconscious for about 2 hours. She then saw him starting to come round and breathed a sigh of relief. "How long was i out for" asked Harry.

"About 2 hours" replied Rowena with a smile. "So, what form are you" she asked rapidly.

"Well, i have four" Harry responded with a cheeky smile. Rowena's eyes nearly bulged out of there sockets at what she had just heard.

"What are they" she managed to reply.

"A panther, wolf, snake and Dragon" replied Harry calmly.

"A magical form" stuttered Rowena. Harry just nodded.

The two of them just headed for the great hall after there animagus training. Harry was under strict orders to research the animals he was to turn into so that he could visualize it in his mind. The tow reached the great hall to see Toby now sitting there but glaring daggers at him. The two sat down as Helena wondered over to Harry, giving him a hug after she heard what happened from her mother. Toby was now glaring at Helena. What nobody knew was that Helena was doing it on purpose to not marry Toby as she thought that he would just boss her about. She sensed something different from Harry was told her that he would treat her fairly. They all got dug into there dinner, with Rowena talking to the other founders about what had happened not long ago. Harry then realized that he needed to make a wand that evening. This was going to be a fun evening.


	4. MAGICAL WOODS!

That evening, Harry walked down the halls towards the creative magic classroom's were. Harry entered the room to see that it was decorated in Gryfindor colors. Harry then looked around some more to see that Godrick was sitting at the front desk with multiple woods aligned perfectly in front of him. "Ah, Harry, you're here, we are here to make a wand for yourself,now, if you can't make a wand, then you will be making a staff which i think would be more suited for you considering that you are a very powerful wizard, if i do say so myself" stated Godrick with a warming smile. Harry nodded along with the head of Gryfindor house in his world. Harry always knew that if he went to hogwarts that he would be placed in Gryfindor as that's where his parents were sorted. "Now, if you could come to the front and pick out a wand wood what would be good for you" started Godrick, pointing to the woods in front of him.

Harry went to the woods and looked at all of them but, again, he didn't feel a pull. Harry just shook his head at Godrick, signaling that there wasn't a pull. Godrick raised both his eyebrows and went into his office a few feet away. He walked back in with woods what were much thicker than the other woods. Harry immediately felt a pull to one of them. "I feel a pull to that one" said Harry, motioning to one what was white. Godrick's eyebrows went all the way up to his hair. "Harry, that's willow, only the strongest wizards alive have them, they are also extremely rare" exclaimed Godrick in shock. Harry thought for a second, he though that will was quit common, but that was in his time frame, not the founders one.

"well, i guess that i am to be exceptionally powerful" stated Harry, slightly puffing out his chest. Godrick just chuckled and went back into his office, disposing of the other woods and reentering the classroom. "Now, you will now have a staff, not a wand, you need to pick a core" ordered Godrick looking at Harry. Harry went over to where the cores were. He felt three what was pulling on him. Harry looked to see which ones was pulling. He saw the long strand of Veela was pulling. He then saw that the Phoenix feather was also pulling. Harry looked one last time to see that the Dragon heart string was also pulling. Harry guessed that was because of his animagus.

"I feel a pull to these three" Harry said pointing to the three. If Godrick wasn't surprised already, he certainly was now.

"Three cores, that's unheard of" shouted Godrick not able to contain himself. Harry just chuckled and picked up the three cores and handed them to Godrick. "Ok, what pattern to do want" asked Godrick after getting over the shock.

"Can i keep the white color but have green and blue streams running through it" asked Harry, not knowing whether that was the right answer. Godrick nodded and walked of to his office. Godrick suddenly stopped and swung around on his heel to face Harry. "You also need to pick a crystal for the top of you're staff" exclaimed Godrick with a smile. He handed Harry a box with blue, green and red and yellow crystals inside it.

"Can i merge the blue and green together" asked Harry.

"Of cause" answered Godrick taking back the box. He then walked of to his office to start working on staff. Harry was left sitting there so he just decided to take out an anatomy on panthers he had found in the library along with the anatomy for all his other animaguses.

Godrick finally emerged from his office with a box. He proudly handed it over to Harry who unclipped the lid to see a staff what had a turquoise crystal at the top what looked to have magi swimming inside it. There was a main white handle with blue and green streaming through it. "Now Harry, you need to know that the staff can shrink the size of a wand if its to big to carry around or in class. Also, if the staff is in the case or any where else apart from you, you can summon it by twisting you're hand. Only you an use it, it will not even to a levitation charm or fire a stunner for any one else in this world" finished Godrick.

When Harry emerged from the classroom, he had about a 20 inch long staff with a beaming smile while he headed towards the great hall.

**A/N=**

**SORRY IT'S SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I WANTED TO DO A CHAPTER ALL ABOUT THE STAFF. REVIEW!**


	5. Itense training and a confrontation!

Harry Potter was in a good mood when he went down to breakfast that morning. Harry new that this was the day when his intense training started and when he would get to see how his new staff worked for him and how he felt for it. To say that Harry was surprised that someone from his old universe hadn't come and got him would be an under statement. Harry was thinking about this while going down to breakfast, he thought that if someone did come and get him, would he want to go back. Little did he know that he would find out later that day.

Harry made his way over to where Helena and her friends were huddled together and talking about something. When they noticed him, they all ceperated and went breakfast.

"Alright, Harry, if you wouldn't mind coming with me, we are going to start you Defense training now" boomed the voice of Godrick Gryfindor from the doors of the Great hall. Harry got up from the table and made his way over to him. Harry looked back over his shoulder to see that the four friends were huddled together again. He just shook his head and followed Godrick out of the Great hall and to the Defense classroom's.

When the two of them went into the classroom, Harry recognized from when he was making his staff with Godrick. "Now, Harry, i think we are going to start with simple spells today and then in the future, start on more bigger and complex spells, is that OK with you" asked Godrick while pulling out his wand. Harry just nodded his head and went for his staff what was in his back pocket. "Now, i don't want you to hold back all of you're power Harry, i know that you have not been taught a lot of spells but you will be able to cast some strikes of magic what don't have a incantation" Godrick announced, firmly. Harry nodded and instead of his staff looking like a wand, Harry put all his energy to where the staff was in his hand and suddenly, the staff wasn't looking like a wand but a fully powerful staff was in the boy's grasp. Godrick just chuckled and went into a dueling stance. "On the count of three, one, two...". But before Godrick could finish, Harry was saying the incantation,"_stupefy_" what went soaring towards Godrick.

However, Godrick was prepared for that as he quickly brought up a shield,"_protego_" what sent the stunner right back at Harry. Harry, using his intelligence, decided to try at mimic Godrick's incantation,"_protege_" boomed Harry. When Harry heard the words, he thought that he cast it right but when no shield came up, he knew he got it wrong. Harry dodged it instead and got ready to fire another spell but before he could, Godrick disarmed him and caught the soaring staff.

"A useful tip, when dodging, always try and cast any spell, at the same time" helped Godrick who passed the staff back over as it was starting to fell quit, uncomfortable in his hand. "Now Harry, i believe that you were trying to conjure and shield, am i right" asked Godrick, raising and eyebrow.

"Yes sir" replied Harry with a nod of the head.

"Well, the incantation for that is, _protego, _you try" announced Godrick.

"_protego_" said Harry, proudly.

"Good, now, we are going to try that with a spell flying towards it. Don't worry, it won't be a harmful spell. Only a disarming one" said Godrick raising his wand. Harry decided that it was easier to use that staff at the moment in it's wand form. Harry shrunk it down and then leveled it with Godrick's. "_Expelliarmus_" boomed Godrick.

"_Protego" _exclaimed Harry. A massive shield was conjured in front of Harry.

"Well Harry, with a bit of work, i think you could make that shield go all around yourself, also, you could make in absorb the spell was was fired, no matter what the spell might be"

"What about the killing curse and the torture and imperious curse's" asked Harry, surprised.

"Even them, you are going to be very powerful Harry. More powerful than anyone you know" replied Godrick with a smile.

"Now, i think it's time for you to learn the disarming charm" announced Godrick with a smile. "Now, the incantation is, _"__Expelliarmus"_ exclaimed Godrick, slowly. Harry nodded and pronounced the spell, perfectly.

"Right, the same as before but it will be easier as you won't have to defend a spell but just disarm me" announced Godrick from the other side of the room. Harry counted then lifted his wand and spoke the incantation, "_Expelliarmus"_ boomed Harry but no spell came out.

"Don't wave you're staff around to much, in fact, Don't move it around at all" helped Godrick. Harry nodded at went at it again, "_Expelliarmus"_ boomed Harry, this time, the disarming charm emerged and flew at Godrick like Godrick was it's pray. It hit Godrick at full force and sent him way into the air. Harry was stunned, when Godrick had sent the disarming charm at him, it only removed his staff from his grasp but he just sent Godrick right into the air.

Godrick landed on the hard floor sending a pile of dust to rise around him. "Oh no, Godrick, are you alright" shouted Harry who was running over.

"I'm fine Harry, i told you not to hold back and you did it. You also showed another use of the charm what i didn't tell you. You can either disarm you're opponent or you send him into the air while sending another spell at you're opponent. The second option is the hardest and you demonstrated it beautifully" replied Godrick with a chuckle.

Harry just smiled and put his staff back in it's holder. "Now, i think it's time for you to go to lunch as we have wasted away the whole morning in this classroom, but i must say that we have made good use of time" announced Godrick proudly.

Harry made his way down the corridors until he reached the Great hall where Helena and her friend's sat. "Well, hello, i thought you would still be in training with Godrick you special idiot" mocked Toby. Harry really didn't know what he did to Toby but Toby obviously didn't like him for some reason.

"Is there a reason as to why you hate me" asked Harry who sounded annoyed(well, he was).

"No, i just don't like you" Toby answered without a care in the world.

"Well, you could try being nice, the girls are" Harry tried to explain. The girls were watching the whole confrontation between the boys. They thought it was so childish but they had to agree with Harry on this one. Toby could be so bitchy at times. Toby ignored the last statement and went back to eating lunch.

Helga walked into the Great hall not long afterwards. "Alright Harry, if you would follow me to the charms classroom" announced Helga who started walking with Harry trailing behind her.

Harry followed Helga into the classroom. What he was hit with was a sea of yellow reflecting on the yellow walls. Harry guessed that they were the colors of Hufflepuff. "Alright, i will be teaching you charms. we will be starting with the basics this lesson, is that fine with you" asked Helga in a very motherly tone what reminded Harry of his mother. "Good, we will be starting with the levitation charm. Now, the incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa _and the wand movement is swish and flick but in you're case, the staff movement. I would also suggest that you keep you're staff in wand form for charms because you need a lot of movement with it. I know you don't in Defense but in charms, yes" finished Helga drawing her wand to show him the charm.

"The movement is swish and a flick" demonstrated Helga with her wand while saying clearly, "_Wingardium Leviosa". _The feather what she had placed in front of her gently lifted of the desk and rose high into the air. Harry wasn't that amazed by it as he had seen his mother do that while cooking loads of times. Harry drew his staff and pointed it at the feather what had touched back down. "_Wingardium Leviosa_" while pointing his staff at the feather. The feather twitched a little before slowly rising into the air. "Well done. You did well for a first timer, a bit more practice and you will have the charm mastered" exclaimed Helga cheerfully. Harry nodded and brought the feather back down and went to cast again.

Harry had mastered the levitation charm in half an hour. "Now Harry, i am going to teach you something more advanced. It is called the summoning charm. Are you aware of it?" asked Helga with a tilt of the head. Harry nodded his head. He had seen his father and mother do it but he had never tried it. "Well, that's good. The incantation is, _Accio_" spoke Helga, clearly.

"_Accio_" repeated Harry. Helga nodded.

"Lets try it with an object. Lets try a bouncy ball first" announced Helga while Transfiguring a piece of parchment into a ball. Helga noticed the look on Harry's face as he watched the parchment turn into a ball. "Rowena will show you how as she will teach you Transfiguration, but back to charms. Try summoning this ball from this desk" asked Helga as she placed the ball on the desk. Harry pointed his staff at the ball and spoke clearly, "_Accio". _The ball went straight to Harry without hesitation. "It seems that you won't need any practice with that charm Harry as you already have it mastered" spoke Helga from the desk. "Now, another charm i think will be useful is, "_Descendo_". This charm causes an object to move down" spoke Helga as she levitated the ball into the air and gestured for Harry to try the spell. "_Descendo_" boomed Harry. Harry dragged his staff down wards which caused the ball to drift down like a feather. Helga was clapping from the other side of the classroom.

"That's it for today Harry as i think that Rowena is coming to get you for you're last training session of the day before dinner" exclaimed Helga. Just as she finished, Rowena entered the room with a smile. "Ah Harry, Helga, i see you're finished" stated Rowena happily. "This way Harry" beckoned Rowena with a finger through the door. She led him down the hallways and into a bright blue classroom. Harry guessed that this was one of her classrooms as it was decorated with Ravenclaw colors. "Now, i think we need to carry on with you're animagus training instead of starting on Transfiguration yet because i think that we need to double you're efforts because you have four to work on instead of one. Is there one particular one you have been studying the anatomy of" asked Rowena with a kind smile. Harry nodded his head.

"The panther" replied Harry while dragging out his panther anatomy book. Rowena nodded and brought out a platform.

"Do you know it of by heart" asked Rowena.

"I think so"

"Then let's give it a try" answered Rowena while gesturing for him to move onto the small platform. Harry closed his eyes and pictured the Panthers anatomy in his mind. He then willed himself to turn into that picture and brought all of his magic. When Harry opened his eyes, he looked around and noticed that the room looked a lot higher that it was when he closed his eyes. He looked over to Rowena and thought that she was a lot higher. Harry looked down to where his feet was supposed to be and saw two pitch black paws. If Harry could scream, then he would have done. There, standing on the platform was a night black Panther.

Harry strolled around a bit and then turned back into his human self to see Rowena smiling. "One night, that's remarkable" announced Rowena smiling. "You know that you just set the record for being able to turn into an animagus, right" exclaimed Rowena looking at him in shock in her eyes but grinning otherwise.

"Now, on to Transfiguration, i am going to teach you a simple spell what should be easy to cast. I don't want to put to much strain on you're magical core as you have just turned into an animagus what stretches it a lot" explained Rowena in a kind tone.

"This spell will allow you to transform animals into water goblets. This is the incantation, "_Fera Verto_" said Rowena. Harry nodded and turned to the closest animal. He pointed his staff what was full size at the quivering animal. "_Fera Verto_" spoke Harry clearly. The animal quickly turned into a goblet without trouble. Rowena clapped. "Well done. I'm impressed on how good you are with magic for someone who is only ten, i would have thought that you were fifteen if i had never seen you and only heard stories" proclaimed Rowena.

"Now, are time is up and i think we should make our way down to the hall, don't you" asked Rowena, smiling. Harry nodded while making his way through the oak door.

Harry walked down the halls towards the Great hall with Rowena in peace. That was until he got to the Great hall.

"Needed an escort,eh, i thought that someone who was getting private training would know his way around a brick castle" snorted Toby from the table he was sitting at with the girls. The girls were getting highly annoyed with Toby acting like he did towards Harry. "Shove you're wand up you're butt" shot back Harry, who thought the little idiot needed to be brought down a peg or two. "Shove you're staff up you're butt" pointed Toby towards Harry.

"Won't fit. It's got a crystal at the end of it and would destroy you in a heartbeat" proclaimed Harry.

"You want a duel" asked Toby with arrogance.

"Is that a question or a command" shot back Harry who was starting to get annoyed. Godrick, who had been watching the confrontation, knew that challenging Harry was a bad idea. "A command" replied Toby with an evil grin.

"I accept" replied Harry with a smirk. The two boys made there way over to the middle of the Great hall and faced each other.

"On the count of three, start dueling, one, two, three..." announced Godrick who stepped back when he said three.

"_Stupefy_" boomed Toby. Harry just dodged while drawing his staff to full size but this allowed Toby to send another spell.

"_Expelliarmus_" shouted Toby, hoping it would hit it's target. It did, however, Harry was ready this time.

"_Protego" _shouted Harry as the shield was conjured in front of him. As soon as the stunner hit the shield, Harry brought it down and shrunk the staff and sent the disarming charm and the stunning spell in quick succession while getting ready to dodge. The two spells were zooming towards there target. Toby saw Harry conjure up a shield, he had no idea how he did though as he had never been taught how to do that. Toby dodged the stunner but was unlucky when it came do the disarming charm as he was hit square in the chest and was throne back a good couple of feet into the air and across the Great hall. As soon as he landed, he was hit with a stunner from Harry just to make sure he won.

Harry lifted his staff in the air and Godrick announced him the winner. Harry walked over to the girls and was hugged by every single one. They all said that they weren't going to talk to Toby after a while after he challenged Harry to a duel. Harry just smiled at them and made his way down to his dinner plate.

After dinner, Harry excused himself to go and head to bed early. Harry made his way down the halls but before he could get any further. He saw a figure at the end of the corridor. It was wearing long blue dress robes but it was a man as Harry could tell by the long white beard.

There was only one person who had that beard what Harry knew of. There was no mistaking that right in front of him was Albus Dumbledore!

**A/N=**

**THAT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. LONGEST YET. DON'T EXPECT ALL OF THEM TO BE THIS LONG BUT I WILL TRY AND MAKE A LOT OF THEM THIS LONG. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALL GOING TO BE ABOUT THE PARENTS AND DUMBLEDORE IN CASE ANYONE WAS WONDERING. ALSO, LET ME KNOW ON WHAT THE PARING'S SHOULD BE. **

**WILL IT BE A HAREM BETWEEN HARRY AND THE THREE GIRLS OR JUST HIM AND HELENA OR SOMEONE ELSE. LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING AND GENERAL REVIEWS ABOUT THE STORY AND WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE FUTURE. IF THERE ARE NO REVIEWS ABOUT THE PARINGS THEN I WILL JUST CHOOSE MYSELF. NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE OUT TODAY GUYS. **


	6. New story informatian!

**A/N=**

**ALRIGHT, I AM DOING ANOTHER STORY BUT I WILL STILL CONTINUE WITH THIS ONE AND HARRY POTTER LOVE AT BAUXBATONS. IT WILL BE CALLED HARRY POTTER THE DARK LIFE. PLEASE REVIEW ON THE NEW ONE AND ON THIS ONE FOR THE COUPLE. I WOULD LIKE SOME MORE REVIEWS AS THEY ARE SLIGHTLY LOW OTHERWISE I WILL CHOOSE THE COUPLE. ENJOY THE NEW ONE AND THIS ONE AND HARRY POTTER LOVE AT BAUXBATONS. **

**WOLF LOVER MG!**


	7. THE DECISION

Albus Dumbledore stood proud at the end of the corridor looking directly at Harry with piercing eyes. Harry thought that he could feel a probing on his mind. He immediately looked away from the old coot and stared at the wall to his right. Harry had never liked Dumbledore, he always thought that the old man was evil and he only put on a grandfatherly like face for kindness. He often got the impression that the old coot wanted him to die but thought that he was being a bit over the top with that remark but the way the old coot was looking at him now, he wasn't quit so sure.

"I wasn't expecting for you to leave you're family like that, Harry" started Dumbledore in his usual grandfatherly like tone but Harry could hear the bitterness in it.

"I didn't come here on purpose. Some rift i passed decided to bring me back in time or in a diffrent universe" answered Harry, coldly.

"There's no need for you to act that way young man" snapped Dumbledore. Harry was momentarily reminded of Molly Weasley as she sometimes used that expression with her sons. Harry never knew how his parents had become friends with the old idiot.

"And there was no need for you to come into this dimension when i am just fine thank you very much, NOT" shouted back Harry, at the top of his lungs.

"You will be coming with me whether you like it or not. You're parents desperately wasn't to see you. You can't tell me that you are not missing them at all" exclaimed Dumbledore with the bob of his head.

"You're right, i am missing them but i am not missing you, Snape or Riddle. So if you would kindly leave, i would be internally grateful" barked Harry. He was sudden;y not in a good mood and he needed to be calmed down fast before he did anything he couldn't control.

"I am not leaving here until you come with me" shouted back Dumbledore. Harry was growing increasingly tired of this now.

"Well i am not coming with you so you are completely wasting you're time you old coot". That was the first time that Harry had ever expressed in two words how he felt about the old coot.

"You dare call me that. You are talking to the man who killed Grindlewarld"

"Along with all you're other titles and in case you haven't noticed, you are shouting at the boy-who-lived who you most likely want to kill so you can grow even more grate in you're tick skull. Also, i am more known and honored around the world then you are because all you do is go around messing up people's life's and setting them up for them and not letting them live them. You are a fraud Dumbledore and i along with the whole ministry of magic and a lot of other people hate you and will never worship you old coot" finished Harry. Harry had never been so happy in his life. He had finally gotten that all of his chest and in front of the said man. Harry felt like he could have jumped for joy when he saw the fury what was building up on Dumbledore's face.

"You also should know that you imperiosed Olivander to give you the Elder wand so it never really worked for you. You probably should own a stick from the park what a owner of a dog should say to there dog to fetch it" added Harry with a smirk.

"You're parents are going to be so disappointed at what you have become in the last few days you potty boy. I will kill you for the secrets you have just revealed and i will hunt you down when know one is looking including you and there will be no one around to stop me. It will be you're downfall boy" barked Dumbledore and with that, there was a loud burst of bright light and he was gone.

Harry just stared at the end of the corridfor looking at the painting what was waving at him from the other end. He was so ingrosed in the momment that he didn't hear the founders come up behind him.

"Are you alright Harry. We heard voice, loud voices coming from this corridor" exclaimed Godrick who looked genuinelly concerned for hs new friend plus student. "Yeah, it was just that my headmaster cmae to see me from the other universe and he tried to persuade me to go back with him which i would never do" replied Harry but Godrick could sense a little bit of hesitation.

"What about you're parents. Surly they are worried" pestered Godrick.

"Well, they were great people but they didn't feel like parents. They felt more like friends and you guys are like parents to me more than them so i think i would like to stay here" finalised Harry with a satisfactory sigh.

With that, Harry walked down the corridor to get some much needed rest.

**A/N**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER ISN'T THAT LONG BUT IT WAS A HEATED CONVERSATION WITH DUMBLEDORE AND I HOPE THAT MADE UP FOR IT. NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP IN THE NEXT FEW HOURS MAYBE. KEEP A LOOK OUUT. AND THANKYOU explosiveteddy FOR YOU'RE ,OTIVATION AND SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS STORY AND LOOK OUT FOR LUNA LOVEGOOD.  
**


	8. Luna Lovegood

Harry woke up in his four poster bed which had a large circular window on his right what let the sun's light fill up the room which is what Harry woke up to. Harry just layed there for a few minuets thinking about what had happened the day before.

Harry kind of wished that a friend had come with him who he could chat about his problems to. Yes, he had made a few friends but they were kids he didn't really know.

Harry,painfully, made his way out of the plush bed he had been given. Harry hobbled over to the bathroom as his legs hadn't properly woken up yet. Harry entered the shower and let the hot and relaxing water soak his tense muscles.

Harry strode through the halls towards the great hall where he saw the four founders sitting in there customary places and eating a full English breakfast what the house elves had most likely cooked. He then went to sit next to Helena Ravenclaw who was sitting across from Toby who was just sitting there glaring with piercing eyes at him.

Harry couldn't take the glaring at him as he thought that maybe him and Toby could get along and not fight. But the relationship hadn't started out the best way. "Could you just stop glaring daggers at me, Toby" asked Harry who was starting to eat some bacon what had been placed out. Little did they know that the founders were watching them and they also thought that Toby needed to be a little nicer to Harry as Harry had done nothing wrong. Helena just smiled at Harry as she had already had a discussion with Toby to get him to stop verbally abusing him.

"Getting more private training next are you, you bastard" shouted Toby standing up and getting ready to throw a goblet of pumpkin juice at him. But Harry was quicker and drew his staff at full length getting ready to conjure a shield. Toby stopped himself from throwing the goblet in mid air.

Harry then withdrew his staff to a wand length and walked out the hall.

Godrick leaped out of his seat and went to follow Harry as it was his lesson next. Salazar just looked around bored. He reminded Harry often of Severus Snape.

Harry came across the Defence classroom and was about to enter but he then heard someone yelling his name at the top of their voice as they came running into view. He then noticed that it was Godrick who was trying to get to him in record speed.

"You alright, Harry. You seemed pretty angry when you left the hall" asked Godrick with concern written all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied but Godrick could tell that he was lying and that he was upset.

"Well, let's get into the classroom and get some practice in, eh" exclaimed Godrick cheerfully. Harry just nodded with a fake smile.

He emerged from the practice session with knowing what the Patronus charm was. He thought that it was a bit advanced for his age but Godrick said that it was one of the most important charms.

Harry walked down a hall with his head hanging low. He knew that he shouldn't let Toby get to him like he did. He didn't even say anything offensive apart from saying that he was a bastard. That was probably out of anger but it still got to him.

He hated having fights and this was a fight he hated to have. He was tempted to throw a spell at him but the only harmful spell he really knew was the stunner but he would then probably wake up within a few minuets because it was the morning and Harry would have only sent a weak one. he also knew the disarming charm but that wouldn't have done enough though Harry.

A sound of running water broke Harry out of his thoughts. He looked over to the black lake to see it a little bit more active then usual. He started to make his way over to the lake.

Harry made it to the lake and peered over the edge. He saw the giant squid lingering near the bottom and wasn't moving. Harry also felt that the water had been disturbed by something as bubbles was emerging everywhere.

Harry was about to leave until he saw a face in the water. Harry being who he was quickly kicked of his shoes not thinking that he could just use a spell, dived into the freezing water.

Harry was trying to ignore the water what had started stabbing him like knives with cold. Harry looked down to his feet and noticed that ice was starting to form.

He kicked until he reached the giant squid what gave him a wink and swam away. Harry wrapped his arm around the person who had noticed was a girl with sleek but a bit frizzled blond hair and was a bit curled. He then started to swim back to the surface but he was starting to suffer from lack of air and he was starting to feel the effects over the cold on his skin.

Harry reached the surface and threw the unconscious girl onto the surface and then proceeded to pull himself onto the surface. The girl started to come round and Harry quickly took the chance to ask the first question what came into his head.

"Who are you" asked Harry with drooping eyes.

"Luna Lovegood" murmured the girl quietly. Harry only just heard but before he could react, he traveled into the world of unconsciousness.


End file.
